


Some Tea and A Nap

by JayeRedfox



Series: A Vacation for Two [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John books a vacation for himself and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Tea and A Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wrote to test out a new writing program I downloaded.

I watched as Sherlock walked into the room. He glided along straight into the kitchen without acknowledging me. That Often happens. He must be in one of his moods. I watch on as Sherlock begins one of his experiments. He messes around with his microscope and a few vials of whatever freaky sample he borrowed from Molly this time. I turn off the telly and walk into the kitchen. It's not like I was watching it anyway. It was on some crap court TV show. I reach the kitchen and make some tea. I put the kettle on and pull out two cups from the cupboard.

Take a seat at the table picking up today's newspaper. Our latest case made the front page. The heads line said "Man Steals Dragon and Gets Burned". It was really about a security guard who needed some extra cash. He stole an antique dragon. It would have been simple enough if he wasn't a terrible burglar. He got by five people in the process of stealing it. He then proceeded to kill them, obviously. It gave Sherlock a bit of a hard time what with all the drama mixed in. He never really gets a break. 

The kettle whistles and I pour Sherlock's cup first. I set it next to him and take my own on the couch. I pull out my laptop and notice that Sherlock has been on my computer again. I guess it's time to change my password. Not that it will help any. I guess the thought of it being secure from Sherlock is what drives me to keep changing it. I look over the webpage he left it on. He must be ordering some new supplies. I see a receipt for slides and covers on the receipt. As well as some new pipettes. I open a new tab and begin looking at vacation destinations here in England. A short trip should do him good. Something not too far away or too expensive. 

I see an advertisement of a small resort only a little ways away. It's just on the outskirts of London. I scroll through some reviews and decide to book us a room. He'll enjoy it. At least I hope so. I exit out of the browser, change my password yet again, and put my laptop away. 

"Sherlock?" I ask lightly not trying to pull him entirely from his focus on the microscope.

"Yes, John?" He doesn't look up at me, but he does grab his cup of tea and take a sip.

"Sherlock, I've uh... I've booked us a short stay at a resort just outside of London. Figured you could use a break. It's only for the weekend though." I pause and wait for Sherlock to respond.

"Thank you John, I appreciate the thought but I am fine and have no need for a vacation. Why don't you take that girl you've been dating. Uhm... Samantha is it?"

"Well yes, yes I could do that. If we were still dating."

"Oh you broke up." Sherlock grinned still examining his specimen, "What did you do this time?" 

"As far as I know nothing. She claims that I'm married to my work." At this Sherlock looks up at me and smiles even wider. 

"I'm quite flattered she thinks so." He says quietly but I still here every word and can't help but to smile myself. "Alright John. I'll go with you."

"Really?" I ask in surprise I thought he would object more to the idea.

"Yes John, since it seems you've already paid for it after all. Who knows maybe I'll find some new specimen to examine while we're there." Sherlock claps his hands together, "When do we leave?"

"Uhm. Tomorrow afternoon. Good. Right. So I'm going to go pack my things." I say still in disbelief at his willingness to go.

"Alright. I shall do the same as soon as I finish up here."

"Right." I refresh Sherlock's tea before leaving and place my own in the sink. I head up the stairs to begin packing. I throw a few jumpers into the bag and most of my toiletries. I finish my packing and take a quick shower. By the time I get out of the shower Sherlock had finished his experiment and gone to pack. I cleaned up his equipment and decided to order dinner. I order from the Chinese place only a few blocks away. No need to ask Sherlock what he wants. He always orders the same thing anyway. 

While waiting for the take out to get here I check on Sherlock in his room. He was laying on his bed covered in his robe. I watched him sleep, I've never really seen him this peaceful before. Sherlock is curled up on his bed the way he usually when he's on the couch. I thought he only did that when he was there. I didn't realize he actually slept that way. It's quite cute really. 

There's a knock on the door and I go answer it. I pay the guy and put Sherlock's half in the fridge. I put it on the shelf away from the human tongue Sherlock keeps in the fridge as well. I finish off my food and head to bed. Before I go I through Sherlock's covers over him. It's supposed to get pretty cold out tonight and Mrs. Hudson is still working on getting a guy over to fix the heat. I turn out Sherlock's light and return to my room.


End file.
